Gunga Din
|running time = 117 minutes |catalogue number = VC3042 |rating = |image1 = }} Gunga Din is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd April 1989. Description Cast * Cary Grant as Sgt. Archibald Cutter * Victor McLaglen as Sgt. 'Mac' MacChesney * Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. as Sgt. Thomas 'Tommy' Ballantine * Sam Jaffe as Gunga Din * Eduardo Ciannelli as Guru * Joan Fontaine as Emaline 'Emmy' Stebbins * Montagu Love as Col. Weed * Robert Coote as Sgt. Bertie Higginbotham * Abner Biberman as Chota * Lumsden Hare as Maj. Mitchell * Cecil Kellaway as Mr. Stebbins (uncredited) * Reginald Sheffield as Rudyard Kipling (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) Closing (Original 1985 release) Opening (1986 Re-release) Closing (1986 Re-release) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Gunga Din (UK VHS 1985) Spine.png|Spine Gunga Din (UK VHS 1985) Back cover.png Gunga Din (UK VHS 1985).png Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Cary Grant Classics Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:BBFC U Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Movie Greats